Crossing the Worlds
by Aerilon452
Summary: Belle doesn't sit contentedly in Storybrooke. She concocts a plan to travel to Neverland to be with Rumpelstiltskin, with an added advantage.
1. Chapter 1

Summary**:** Belle will not remain in Storybrooke. She looks for ways back to Rumple's side.

Disclaimer: I own nothing of Once Upon A Time.

Rating: T

Pairing: Belle and Rumplestiltskin

**CROSSING THE WORLDS:**

Rumplestiltskin stood on the bow of the Jolly Roger letting the moonlight rain down on his golden skin renewed by magic. Hook was navigating the ship around the lone island of Neverland to a protected cove where they could anchor the ship and begin the search for Henry. His eyes were closed as he conjured Belle's sweet face in his mind. He recalled the taste of her lips, the feel of her body pressed against him. What had he been thinking leaving her behind? Storybrooke was just as dangerous as being on this pirate ship was. He should have brought Belle with him. She had been too long removed from his arms and now he left her behind again because he was scared to see her as she watched him die when his time came. Rumple was being selfish plain and simple. Then a rushing sound filled his ears drawing him from his reverie. A green vortex appeared in the ocean and then a body floated freely in the water. He knew the delicate frame. Belle.

Hook was at the helm watching, learning the seas of Neverland again when a green vortex caught his attention. Pulling out his glass he saw a body floating face down in the water. He turned the wheel and set the ship to close the distance. Without words he went to stand by the rails and with one hand he threw rope to the body of a woman. As he was setting the rope to loop around the woman Rumplestiltskin came to help him. His hands joined the one good one Hook still possessed in pulling the body from the water. They pulled the woman over the railing and she collapsed into the arms of Rumplestiltskin. It was the young woman, Belle.

Rumplestiltskin felt his heart seize in his chest. Belle wasn't breathing. His hand hovered over her chest calling on his magic to help her to start breathing. Water dribbled out of her mouth as she turned on her side coughing up the rest of the water that she had swallowed. He wrapped his arms around her bringing her up against him. "Oh, sweetheart…" Rumple looked up at Hook and nodded his thanks. Gently he kissed Belle's wet head. It was then that he felt her arms wrap around his waist. She was alive. This was the first time in weeks that he could finally feel his tension waning. She as here. She was with him.

"What's going on?"

"Who is that?"

"Is that?"

"Great…"

Rumplestiltskin looked back at the others and shook his head as he continued to hold Belle. She had yet to open her eyes and until she did he wouldn't know how she managed to cross the world to end up in Neverland with them. Did he really need the answers? No. He was just happy she was here. Then the moon appeared from behind the veil of clouds to once again bathe him, and now Belle, in silvery light. Belle's back arched and from his arms she screamed in pain. Her eyes opened and he looked into the shimmering amber that marked her as a werewolf. "Oh, sweetheart, what have you done?"

**TWO WEEKS AGO:**

Belle didn't want to wake from her dream. She was with Rumple, he was holding her, kissing her, mumbling her name in passion. Opening her eyes, Belle was in their bed, sleeping in Rumple's spot with her nose buried in the pillow drawing in his scent. He was gone. He had left her in Stroybrooke where there was more danger on the way even with the cloaking spell the Blue Fairy had used on the town. She didn't care, all she wanted was Rumplestiltskin in her arms. Tears sprang to her eyes. There was something she had to do to make herself stronger so that no one felt compelled to protect her and she knew what she had to do. Belle had to get herself out of bed, she had to get dressed, and she had to find Ruby. The full moon was tonight.

Belle rolled out of bed and to Rumple's closet. She took out his dark blue tailored shirt so she could wear it and keep as much of his scent wrapped around her as she could. Her heart was conflicted. On one hand she wanted to do as Rumple wished, she wanted to stay safe and in his house where she could be comfortable as she waited for him to return based on her faith in him alone. And then on the other hand she wanted to do something. She wanted to take charge and find a way to get to him, to help him find his grandson. Magic beans. That's what she needed to find first. And to find that she would have to go to Regina's office. Quickly Belle dressed and was out of Rumple's house.

In town she was careful to make sure no one noticed her as she stole herself into Regina's office to see the magical bean plan under glass. It was barren. Or was it? Belle held a small glimmer of hope that she could find something, anything to use. Frantically she searched the leaves, and around the base of the plant when her fingers hit on a pd. One pod. "Thank the gods…." Belle breathed out. Now, she had a way to Never land, but she would need to prepare and that would mean that she was going to have convince Ruby to bite her. How was she could to go about that? Belle just needed to be convincing. Belle put the pod in her pocket and left Regina's office.

**JOLLY ROGER:**

**PRESENT:**

Belle screamed in agony. Her bones were breaking and her muscles were snapping. She felt as if her body was being pulled apart one joint at a time. Belle screamed because there was nothing else for her to do. Her fingers were breaking. Her back bowed, her spine elongating, and she twisted violently to the point her ribs snapped one at a time. The muscles in her body were on fire as then were shredded, only to reform; stronger. She seized violently tumbling herself to the deck where newly grown werewolf claws scratched in the wooden deck. It was then that she felt Rumple's hands on her, his soothing voice in her ears. He was telling her to breathe through it. The cracks and pops were so loud it was all she could hear besides Rumple's voice. It was what she was focusing on, him, his scent, and his voice. She needed his help to get her through this. Another pain filled scream of agony filled the night sky.

Rumplestiltskin was at a loss as to help Belle. Her body was breaking to reform into that of a werewolf. She was twisting, writhing in pain. He would have to twist her magic, to funnel it into something else if he was going to stop it. Calling on his magic, Rumple hurled his power against her and forced her wild animal magic to simmer, to cool, and become calm again. Belle stilled on the deck and breathed easier. Her eyes opened, no long amber but her stunning blue. He didn't care that they had spectators, Rumple pulled Belle into his arms and held her as close as he could. Silently she started to cry.

Regina couldn't believe what she was seeing, "What the hell is she doing here?" She had been the first to speak as all the others were stunned by what happened. When they had left Belle had just woken to her true self and now the girl was fighting off a werewolf full moon shift. "How did she get here Gold?"

Rumplestiltskin looked up still cradling Belle close to him as she whimpered quietly waiting for the pain to flee from her body. "I assume she got here the same way we did." He cupped her face and angled her head till she was looking at him, "A magic bean?" Rumple asked and Belle nodded as best as she could. Her eyes screamed she was still in pain. He pulled her back in against him, her face burying in the side of her neck, and like she had done for him he ran his hand down the back of her head in a comforting gesture. Gently he whispered, "I'm here sweetheart."

"I thought there weren't any more left?" Emma asked looking at Rumplestiltskin cradling Belle in his arms. She thought she had gotten a rude awakening when she saw the true self of Rumplestiltskin with his eerie eyes, the golden skin, and the leather attire that oddly matched Hook's in style. Even Regina's, and her parent's, clothes had shifted to something medieval modern. Magic breathed all around them. Emma alone stood in the attire she had crossed the realms in.

"I'm sure Belle will answer all your questions once she moves past the pain of a shift. A shift that I helped her stop. It's pure agony for her." Rumple slipped his left arm under her knees and his right arm across her back. With his renewed magic he didn't need a cane and he didn't limo. Quietly he said to Belle, "Hold on to me." She kept whimpering the word 'ow' over and over in his ear. It tore at his heart. Rumple used his magic to conjure a cot for her on the deck she could fight the wave of pain he knew she had to be feeling while, he knew, the others were going to bombard Belle with questions. Moving past Regina, Emma, Snow, Charming, and Hook, Rumple took Belle to the cot he had made for her and gently he set her down.

Belle whimpered when Rumple set her down. To ease more of her pain she shifted to her side and looked at Rumple asking, "Are you disappointed that I'm here?" She had been so focused for two weeks on how to get here that she hadn't thought that Rumple would be displeased. "I told you I would see you again, I just failed to specify when." She teased trying to draw a smile from him, from lips she knew all too well. All she had wanted for the past two weeks was to get here, get to him. Belle just hoped that she hadn't made the mistake in coming here.

**TWO WEEKS AGO:**

**GRANNY'S DINER:**

Belle walked into the vacant diner to see Ruby behind the counter. It was now or never and Belle preferred now. "Hey Ruby," Belle greeted coming closer to the bar. She took a seat and watched as the resident werewolf tried not to scent the air around Belle. Sometimes it was unnerving that Ruby could discern different scents and then other times she wanted to know what that was like. "I have something to ask you and I'm not quite sure how to ask." She took a breath and continued. "I feel like I can't protect myself now that Rumple's gone and…" Belle shook her head. Her thoughts were such a jumble in her head. She knew she could protect herself, but she had this sense that without Rumple, terrible things would happen. "I miss him so much." Was this Belle's bad choice moment? She had accused Rumple of only even making the wrong choices, and now, here she was, doing the same.

"Is that why you're wearing one of his shirts?" Ruby asked leaning on the bar and closer to Belle. She could sense that Belle was troubled and nervous and sad but the prevailing scent about Belle was that of Rumplestiltskin. The Dark One was branded into Belle's skin, all over her, but the scent was changing, it was mingling and mixing with the gentle rose that Belle was. She was special. "What can I do to help?" Ruby asked.

"Can you make me like you?" Belle asked. "Can you make me a werewolf?" This was definitely her time to make the wrong choice, but it was a choice she was will to make to get back to Rumplestiltskin's side where she belonged.

"Why would you want that?" Ruby pushed away from the bar. "There's pain and black outs and lots of pain and guilt. Did I mention the pain?" She had to talk Belle out of this. "Belle, being like me is a curse. Once a wolf, you'll have to fight to remain who you are and fight the urge to kill."

"It's what I want." Belle stated. "I need to learn to fend for myself." When she had been in the Enchanted Forest she had managed to get by once Rumple had cast her out of the Dark Castle, but then Regina had captured her and locked her in a tower. It had made her feel like a damsel in distress. She hated that feeling. "I can't be the damsel anymore."

"Oh, yeah, living in Gold's spacious house…" Ruby remarked and bit her tongue at the look of sorrow on Belle's face. "I'm sorry. But, Belle, I wouldn't wish my life on anyone. This is not the solution you are looking for. There is always the chance you could lose control and kill someone." Red knew from person experience. She had killed Peter and many others in her village.

"Ruby, please, I…" Belle wasn't being convincing enough. "I need this." She put her hands in the pockets of the jeans she had chosen to wear and her fingers closed around the magical bean pod. A plan was forming in her mind to help her get back to Rumple. The next place she would have to go would be to the Blue Fairy to get a tracking spell so she wouldn't get lost.

"Belle, you'll be a violent creature and you are not a violent person. On the full moon you'll want to kill, to feed, and to…" Ruby stopped. She could see that Belle had made up her mind. Would it be better to just give her what she wanted? Ruby took deep breath, about to give in, when she caught the whiff of magic swirling around Belle. "You have something in your pocket." She said not bothering to make it a question.

Belle pulled the pod out of her pocket and showed it to Ruby. "I found one more pod in Regina's office" Before Ruby could ask, Belle continued taking, "I'm planning on following Rumple so I can help. That's why I want the bite. I want to be able to help him." She wasn't proud of it, but she made her eyes look even sadder than they had been when she had woken up. "I owe him so much."

Ruby growled, "I hate it when you do that." Belle was using guilt on her and she was falling for it. "If, and I stress IF, I do this, you tell Rumplestiltskin that it was your idea." Belle said nothing as she made a cross over her heart a relieved smile. Ruby shook her head. "Fine," She sighed, "Meet me in the woods tonight during the last full moon of wolf's time."

Belle reached across the counter wrapping her hand around Ruby's wrist. "Thank you. I know you don't want to do this." She set the pod on the table. "When I get everything together, I'll leave two of the beans just in case the town needs to escape."

**JOLLY ROGER:**

**PRESENT:**

Rumple sat by the cot gently stroking Belle's cheek, "I'm not disappointed sweetheart, a little angry that you did not do as I wished, but I could never be disappointed with you. Why didn't you stay in Storybrooke where it would have been safer?" He answered her. She brought her hand up and gripped his wrist. Another wave of pain flashed into her eyes, "Breathe through it." Rumple soothed brushing back locks of her auburn hair from her sweat slickened face. He was trying to ignore the others avidly watching him. His eyes were only for Belle and trying to help her through this. The human side of him was beyond happy that she was here. He needed her more than he could ever convey to her.

Belle gasped, gritting her teeth riding another wave of pain before she started speaking, "Storybrooke isn't safe, even with this cloaking spell." She weakly reached out and touched the tip of her index finger to his lips. "The only safe place for me is in your arms. Now, I'm strong enough to stay with you." That was another reason behind her wanting to be bitten. She wanted to be strong enough to protect herself so Rumplestiltskin wouldn't have to worry about her. "I'm tired of being the one always in need of protection." Belle hadn't meant to hurt him with her words but she had to tell him the truth. "Now, I can defend myself. You don't have to worry about me so much."

"I protect you because I love you and you are the only one to hold my heart." Rumple said trying to ignore the others as he spoke to Belle in the gentle manner that she could evoke from him. "Belle, you have always been strong enough to stand by me. You didn't need to be bitten by a werewolf." He said leaning over her to kiss her forehead. "This is something that can't be undone." Quietly he said so that only Belle could hear, "Any children you would have would be marked as a wolf." In the dark of nights spent holding Belle in his arms while they were together in bed he dreamed of what a normal life would be like with her. He thought of what it would be like to have children with her.

Belle smiled up at him, "I would love any child we could have." A flash of pride lit his eyes as she cupped his face feel more of the pain flee from her aching abused joints. "You've been so strong for me and not it's my turn to be strong for you. I want to help you find your grandson and to honor your son." Belle felt a whisper of cold air skate of over her skin making her teeth chatter. Dark purple smoke enveloped her making a bear skin blanket appear over her. Warmth infused her body then. "Thank you." Belle was getting sleepy now.

"Rumplestiltskin, a moment if you will?" Hook called out from the helm.

In the spirit of cooperation Rumple looked towards the Captain and nodded. "I'll be right back sweetheart." Her hand shot out from under the blanket and gripped his wrist tightly. He smiled lovingly at her, "I'll be right back." Belle's hand tightened on him a moment more bringing him back down to her. Gentle Rumple kissed her and whispered against her lips, "I won't be that far away."

"I'll sit with her." Snow said leaving her husband's side. Belle needed to have someone with her who knew what was happening to her. Rumplestiltskin turned his eerie eyes on her and she continued, "If the pain comes back, I know how to talk her through it." Snow could see the reluctance in his eyes, but he nodded, and kissed Belle one more time. He moved away and Snow sat down. "I know you have to be in a lot of pain." She reached out and placed her hand on Belle's shoulder.

"Ruby was right," Belle gasped, "The agony is almost too much," She gripped the blanket he had conjured for her trying to fight back a whimper of more pain. "I didn't want him to see the true of extent of what I'm suffering." Belle knew it was wrong, but Rumple had too much to worry about, he couldn't afford to focus all of his attention on her, not now. Not when he needed to concentrate on finding his grandson.

"You're bearing it very well," Snow remarked quietly. "But, Belle, he's going to read it in your eyes." Comfortingly, Snow reached under the blanket and held Belle's hand. "Squeeze my hand if you need to." She offered hissing lightly when Belle did squeeze her hand, a little too roughly. It was the same strength Red had making Snow smile lightly. Idly she rubbed her thumb over Belle's knuckles watching the young girl fall into sleep. The slumber would help chase the pain.

"She's asleep?" Rumplestiltskin stood watching Snow sitting with Belle with a small smile on his face. He stepped closer to take Snow's place when she put her hand on his forearm. There was worry in her eyes that mirrored the same worry he held in his heart where Belle was concerned. "What?" Rumple asked.

Snow closed the distance so she could whisper and not disturb Belle, "She's in more pain than you realize." But as she gazed at him, she could see he knew it too. "But you already know that, don't you?" Snow asked seeing the truth of it in his eyes.

In the same whisper, Rumple replied, "Of course I do, dearie." He looked to Belle as she slept, "She's everything to me. If it makes her feel better to put on a brave face for me, I'm going to let her. At least I can be here to help her." Rumple sat down next to Belle slipping his hand under the fur blanket to rest his hand over her abdomen. For just this moment he could imagine Belle with her stomach swollen with his child. He could imagine his child inside of her, the baby kicking. What would it be like to have a child with Belle?

**STORYBROOKE FOREST:**

**NIGHTFALL TWO WEEKS AGO:**

Belle stood under the full moon with Granny and Archie. They had tried to talk her out of having Ruby bite her, but her mind was made up. She wanted the bite. She would need the added strength to be able to do what she had to. It may not have been Rumple's wish for her to follow him t another land, but she was not about to sit idly by while he risked his life. They shared a life, that meant his dangers were hers as well. There was an ominous howl on the wind. Ruby.

Ruby kept her mind as she changed into the form of a wolf. She was about to willingly curse her friend, to make her a monster like she was. Belle would not be talked out of such action and Ruby would have to live with it. She was glad that Rumplestiltskin was in another land. This way, he couldn't skin her alive and mount her wolf hide upon his wall. Walking out of the tree line and with her wolf eyes, she could see Belle standing, waiting, and ready for what was to come. The wolf that Ruby was delighted in the prospect of another to run with under the full moon. She moved closer to her friend.

Belle took a deep breath, prepared for what was to come. She removed her jacket and pulled free the shirt she wore so that when Ruby came to sink her lupine teeth into her flesh, it would not be her arm that the wolf gave a quick nip to, it would be her side. She wanted to hide this from Rumplestiltskin for as long as she could until she had control. Though, knowing her lover, he would know the moment he looked into her eyes. Belle looked towards the trees to see the wolf Ruby had turned into stalking closer and closer. "It's now or never." She muttered. This was for her so she could stand strong with Rumplestiltskin and be able to help him.

Ruby walked to Belle and waited for the Dark Ones beloved to come the rest of the way to her. She was ashamed that the wolf in her thirsted for the fresh blood, thirsted to have another wolf to run with, but Belle was planning to leave them. Ruby could understand that. The man Belle loved with all of her heart had left her here in safety, but she didn't want safety. Belle wanted to be with Rumplestiltskin. She came closer and Ruby steeled herself for what was to happen next. The black wolf that she was opened her massive jaws and in a swift bite, sank her teeth into Belle's side pushing her wolf curse into her friend.

Belle resisted the urge to scream for a second. Ruby's jaws clamping down on her side, slicing open her skin was more pain than she had been in all her life. Nipping on the heels of the pain was a magical burning, wild fire coursing through her blood. She had to hold on a little while longer, she had to make sure the magic took to her. Belle reached out digging her hands into the fur of Ruby's scruff, not to try and pull her off, but to hold her close. She gave into her screams, let them ravage her throat. Belle screamed until her body gave way to blood loss and she succumbed to sleep.

**NEVERLAND:**

**PRESENT:**

Emma stood leaning her hip against the railing watching Gold with Belle. The only time the calculating pawn store owner showed kindness was to the young woman he loved. Even the most damaged soul could find someone to love. Under the cold, dark manner, Gold had a heart. She had seen it when he had gone to New York to find his son, the son she had fallen in love with and lost. There had to be a way to get Henry back. She thought about her son while continuing to watch Belle and Gold.

"It amazes you doesn't it?" Regina asked coming to stand by Emma while she too looked at Rumplestiltskin and his girl, Belle. "He is worse than me and yet he gets to have the one he loves." She would have laughed if the thought wasn't so depressing.

"At least one of us is happy," Emma replied stuffing her hands in her pockets. "If Belle is here, she can talk Gold down if gets into one of his murderous moods and she'll keep him in check." She sighed, "Besides, we'll need Rumplestiltskin to get Henry back and to go up against this powerful person that even he fears."

"Good point," Regina agreed. "Let's hope he remembers that and isn't so preoccupied with Belle." She pointed out. Back in the Enchanted Forest, Regina had spent her time gathering information on the young beauty while she had stayed with fearsome beast. To Regina's dismay there had been much to gather as Rumple kept the girl well hidden.

Gold ignored the whisperings of Emma and Regina while he kept all of his attention on Belle. She still slumbered, every once in a while her lips twitched in pain and her face contorted in pain. If he had known that his decision to leave her in Storybrooke would have driven her to the extreme then he would have made sure she was safely aboard the pirate ship and far from Ruby and the curse of the werewolf. He moved his hand in a small circle on Belle's abdomen and was hit with a vision. The searing pain exploded in his eyes giving him another glimpse of the future where Belle sat holding a small child. She was smiling and he was there, still with his cursed skin, but he was there and he was happy. His eyes watered when he opened them, the discomfort of the vision fading.

Belle woke to the shifting scent in the air. Sorrow had nearly choked her when she had come here, but there was whispering scent of pure joy. She followed it out of the dark of sleep to open her eyes and see Rumplestiltskin smiling at her like she was the most precious thing in his life. "What is it?" Belle asked sitting up still feeling the ache in her joints, but it was enough that she could push it away. He said nothing. His hands came to her face, cupped her cheeks, and pull her lips in against his. Belle gasped giving him entry into her mouth. Her hands came up so her fingers could tangle in his hair. Rumple's demeanor had changed since she had been napping. Finally she was able to breathe, "What's changed?"

"You," Rumple said, "We're going to have a future." He smiled happily at her. The vision was his first ray of hope in a long time. "I love you." Belle was all he wanted, all he needed to mend his broken heart.

Belle knew he had the gift of sight. He must have had a vision. "What did you see?" She asked taking his hands in hers. Any vision he could have where they were together was a vision she wanted to hear about.

Rumple pulled Belle into his arms and used his magic to take them below decks in the cargo hold. What he was going to tell her, he wanted Belle alone to hear his words. Not Regina. Not Emma. Not Hook guiding the ship on a course around the island. They were alone now and that was how he wanted it. "The future is a giant puzzle and I only ever see flashes of possible futures." Rumple took a deep breath before he continued. "While you were sleeping, I was gifted with another glimpse." He stroked her cheek lovingly and then said, "I saw you holding a child… Our child."

Belle automatically put her hand to her flat abdomen and her other hand over his heart. "A… a… child?" She looked at him, "We could have a child?" Belle couldn't believe what she was hearing. It was he hearts deepest wish to have a family with the man she loved. Now, she knew that was in her future. "Any child that I would have now would be a werewolf." Belle had thought much about her future when she planned to accept the bite of a wolf. Now she knew there was much more in her future that she could have.

"Any child that we would have would be a werewolf and magical." Rumple said. "And I would love them as I'd love their mother." Placing his hand over hers on her abdomen, he drew Belle in against him taking her lips in a sweet kiss. Rumple would never tire of her lips, of feeling her heart beat. His passion for Belle flared to life just knowing that they would have a future together. Belle slid her hands up his chest and growled a deep lupine growl of lust that shot through him. He grasped the back of her thighs, picking her up, and pinning her to the bulkhead.

Belle brought her hands up, her fingers locking in Rumplestiltskin's hair as he put his hard, leather clad thigh between her legs. She automatically ground down on his thigh. A sharp sizzle of pleasure raced through her from her heated core. He took it one step further and brought his thigh up against her, rubbed her through the silk of her underwear. Her mouth was torn from his as she moaned loudly. Belle tightened her hold on Rumple's hair, tried to breathe, but her senses were overwhelmed. His strong scent of desire mixing with her. His scent of magic mixing with her subtle rose scent. It created an intoxicating aroma for Belle.

Rumple set his lips to the throbbing pulse in Belle's neck. Her moan was a song to his ears. His hand rubbed over her right side making her gasp in pain. Rumple set her down where he saw crimson painting his palm; blood, Belle's blood. There was no need to ask, he just raised her shirt and saw the re-opened wound on his beloved's side. "I am going to skin that werewolf." Rumple growled using his magic to heal the angry wolf bite. He was not about to have a scar mar Belle's perfect, silky soft skin.


	2. Chapter 2

Summary**:** Belle will not remain in Storybrooke. She looks for ways back to Rumple's side.

Disclaimer: I own nothing of Once Upon A Time.

Rating: T

Pairing: Belle and Rumplestiltskin

**CROSSING THE WORLDS:**

**STORYBROOKE:**

**TWO WEEKS AGO:**

Belle could hear voices all around her while she battled back the pain of the wolf bite festering in her side. Over and over she told herself that she knew what she was doing, that this was her choice, but the agony was blinding. She could hardly focus, hardly separate one voice from the other. They were all running together, merging into a cacophony of sound that pounded around inside of her skull. Where was Rumple when she needed him? He left her behind. He had gone off to try and recue his grandson and he had left her. That knowledge hurt. It broke her heart. It made her feel the slightest twinge of anger as well. When she found him she was going to give him a piece of her mind. But first, she had to survive the bite. Belle had to survive the wild magic coursing through her body changing her very being.

Ruby paced back and forth in the diner wearing the red cloak imbued with magic to keep her human during wolf's time watching her friend writhe lying on the bar while her granny, Dr. Whale, and Mother Superior work to keep her screams muffled. There was no cure for the curse of the werewolf. What had she done? Victor stepped away and came over to her. His face was grim, but his scent reassured her that Belle would survive. Without saying anything, Ruby walked into his arms and buried her face against his chest. Victor's arms came around her, his hands rubbing up and down her back while she tried to shut out the whimpers and mewls of distress from Belle. Rumplestiltskin was going to certainly kill her for this.

Belle's senses were raging out of control. The voices had washed away and now she could hear the thundering beat of everyone, even from people who ambled by out on the sidewalk; she could even hear the slow contented beats from the people asleep in their beds in the Inn. She just wanted to pass out, to succumb to sleep and be numb to it all. Instead, her mind took her back to the conversation she had with Granny and Archie, before the bite. They had been trying to talk her out of it, to impress upon her al the dangers that come with being a wolf.

"_You have to rethink this choice, girl," Granny said firmly._

"_Yes," Archie agreed. "This is a choice that can't be undone."_

_Belle tried not to roll her eyes. They were both telling her things that Ruby had told her, but this was her choice. It might be a wrong choice, but it was hers to make. This was the only option left to her at the moment. She had done as Rumple bade her; she cast the cloaking spell with the help of the blue Fairy. Now, she had to do this for her. "I've made up my mind. It's what I want." She said looking at Granny._

"_It's going to destroy you." Granny stated. "Ruby can hardly face herself most mornings knowing that she had taken human life." She would say anything to make Belle change her mind. "I know you can take pain, but what about guilt? Can you survive as the person you are, knowing that you make take an innocent human life?"_

_Belle turned to her and with a confident voice she said, "I can survive anything." It was the truth. She had survived the beast that Rumplestiltskin had been. She survived falling in love with him and then having him turn on her. She survived being cast out of his life. She even survived imprisonment._

"_Belle, is this really what your conscience is telling you?" Archie asked. "There are times when we feel that one thing may be the only option where other choices have yet to present themselves."_

_Belle looked at the Cricket and asked him, "Have you ever had a moment of clarity so strong that it just grabbed you about the throat and shook you to the very core?" He nodded. "This is my moment." And then she admitted, "Rumplestiltskin has done so much for me. It's my turn to repay him in kind." Belle shook her head, "This is my choice. It may be bad, it may be not what you want me to choose, but I'm making it." If Belle as anything, she was stubborn. It was a habit she had learned from Rumplestiltskin quickly._

Granny took Belle's hand and with other hand, her scarred flesh gleaming in the lights of the diner, she patted a cold wet cloth to Belle's forehead. When she had first met the lover of the Dark one, the girl had seemed young, almost too young for the life she was now living. Now, Belle looked like a child. She was shuddering, shivering, and enduring the burning wild magic. "You're doing great." Granny said. Not even she, when she had been bitten as a child, had done this well. Maybe there was hope for Belle in this new life she had chosen.

**JOLLY ROGER:**

**PRESENT:**

Belle stood leaning on the railing of the ship breathing in the warm sea air as she listened to Regina and hook argue over what had happened below decks. Last night, after Rumple had healed her wolf bite, Regina had cast a spell to make the lower decks of Hook's ship into something more suitable. She had conjured state rooms for everyone and that had sent Hook into a tangent about changing a pirate's ship. He was till shouting, cursing, and ranting at her. Belle hadn't cared very much as she stood, turned, and leaned back against the railing to watch everyone watching Hook and Regina argue but her eyes didn't stay on them for long. Rumple was watching her from the helm. Now that he had free reign to use his magic, he cast magic over the helm to guide itself.

Rumple watched Belle watching him. He knew how he must look to her; the beast he had shown her the first time they had met. His pants were leather, his boots came up over his knees, his shirt was a dark crimson silk, leather vest, and his famous crocodile skin jacket. In this world he needed to appear fearsome, merciless, and on the brink of killing. It would be the only way to get Henry back. At first he thought to spare Belle from seeing him like this. That was one of the reasons he had left her in Storybrooke. The other reason, he hadn't wanted to see the look of disappointment on her face when he reverted to his beasty visage and his cruel manner. She had seen him for the man he had been in the magical little hamlet in the human world, but now, he was a reminder of everything he had run from when they had been in the Enchanted Forest. Still, even though he was like this, looked like a monster, Belle loved him. Would he ever stop being amazed by her boundless love? He doubted it. With his gaze he bade her to come to him.

Belle was being pulled towards him. She felt the tug behind her navel like she and he were tethered to one another. Though, she guessed they were. They were beasts in a manner; wild and untamable now. She was a wolf and he was the crocodile. Belle moved in between Regina and Hook still arguing and she stopped. She smirked at Hook and then said, "It could have been worse. It could have been Rumplestiltskin who redecorated." Belle chuckled and closed the distance between her and Rumple. She stood by his side, taking his hand, and looked at Regina the Evil Queen. There was this strange sense of power running through her. She was strong. She was fast. She was a wolf. It was as if Belle had no fear anymore. Whatever happened to her she knew she could pull through it. Belle had survived a bite of a werewolf.

Hook stopped his ranting and raving looking at the girl, who used to be so gentle, stare him down from the side of the Crocodile. He wasn't sure what to make of this new version of her. One thing was for sure, she was definitely more confident of her place in the world. What unnerved him was the almost predatory, near ravenous, gaze she looked at all of them with. Then again, she was a wolf. Wolves ate meat. People were meat in a sense. That though unnerved him even more; to the point he wanted the human Belle back. Granted he had tried to kill that girl on more than one occasion, but she was sweet.

Belle closed her eyes, turned her face up towards the sun, and then inhaled more of the lovely sea breeze, but then something caught her attention; a scent. A boy's scent, a man's scent, and a woman's scent tinged with blood; the blood of Bae. Belle felt a dark lupine growl rumble in her chest as she moved from Rumple and back to the railing. She drew in more of the scent, followed the trail mentally. "Henry…" Belle said. Her wolf senses were stronger here than they were in Storybrooke. "I can smell him." Once more she turned to Rumple, to see his face guarded.

"Are you sure?" Rumplestiltskin asked letting Hook take the helm once more. This time he was joined by Regina. He knew the power a werewolf had, the ability to track, the ability to hunt. Rumple didn't want to get his hopes up so soon after coming to this dark ocean and the accursed island. Even though he had yet to set foot on the shore he could feel the evil in this land. It was far darker than he could ever be. That knowledge made him tremble slightly.

"You had better not be making this up." Regina threatened moving up one more step. Belle turned dark eyes on her and glared. The evil queen was unfazed by it. All she wanted was for Henry to be back with her. She needed to hold her son, to hug him, and to know that he was safe and unharmed. Belle growled at her this time and that did make Regina back down a step automatically.

Belle pointed to herself and said very clearly, very dangerously, "Werewolf." Turning away from tem, Belle inhaled again and dug her fingers into the railing. Tonight on this next full moon she would turn again. Even if they chained her to the mast, she was sure that she would break free. The wolf wanted to hunt. It wanted to rend flesh from bone. It was so hungry. With effort Belle wrestled control back from the wolf pacing in her mind. She would not lose control, not here, and not now. Belle needed control. If she was to get off this ship tonight, she would have to have a clear mind.

Rumple, not caring who saw him, placed his hands on Belle's shoulders. She was tense and she was fighting. The wolf, the full moon, it was all wearing her down. "Belle, you should sleep." He suggested but she shook off his touch. Gold wouldn't be deterred. Knowing that she would hate it, he used his magic to induce sleep inside of Belle. She fell back against him and he picked her up with ease. Using even more magic, and thank to Regina's unwillingness to sleep in a hammock below decks, Rumple brought himself and Belle to the state room that had been conjured for them. The wolf was so close to the surface during this first shift, and it would only get harder for her. If he had the mastery of turning back time, he would. He would spare her making this choice. He would bring her with him if only to keep her human, to keep her his sweet, gentle, innocent Belle.

**NIGHTFALL:**

Belle woke to warmth, to arms holding her. She was safe and she was comfortable and she was content. The wolf even had settled down, but now she remembered why. Rumple had used magic on her to make her sleep. If she wasn't so content she might have mustered up the anger. She couldn't even do that. There was this calm inside of her before the raging storm of her shift. Belle knew it. A full moon was on the rise before much longer. "You'll have to chain me up." She muttered knowing that Rumple heard her. Belle wasn't sure how she was going to feel about being chained up; restrained. The wolf in her snarled at such a thought. It was starting to stir inside of her again in anticipation of the full moon.

"I know," Rumple replied kissing the side of her neck. Chaining her up was something he had been dreading all day since she had been sleeping. He moved from the bed to stand before her. Rumple offered Belle his hand and pulled her from the comfortable mattress. Again, using his magic he transformed Belle's attire into something that would endure the violence of a shift. Each wave of magic that pulsed from Belle turning her into a wolf a thin layer of the clothing would vanish and return when she was made human. He marveled at his choice in attire for her. Leather pants, comfortable knee high boots, a crimson bodice, and a white silk shirt. He had even used his magic to pull her hair back in a loose braid with tendrils framing her face. "There, clothing that will endure your shift and return to you when the sun rises," Rumple ran his hands up and down her sides.

Belle looked down the line of her body and smiled at her new clothes. "Thank you. Now, I look like I belong with you." She said meaning for it to be a joke because of the say she was dressed, but the look that crossed Rumple's eyes made her want to take back the words she had spoken. "I didn't mean it like that." She draped her arms over his shoulders, stepping closer to him. His eyes were still sad. Belle angled her head and kissed him, gently. At first he didn't respond to her, but his arms closed around her waist, and his lips started to move in counterpoint to hers. The hunger for him was there. It simmered and boiled. Yet, it stayed just out of reach. All of her energy was being story up for when she turned into a werewolf. The wolf was staying away, giving her this time with Rumple. Tonight when she shifted, she was going to hunt and in all likely hood kill he first person she came across.

Rumple could sense Belle's shifting thoughts. He pulled back, taking his lips from hers, and saw the hint of the wolf lurking in her beautiful blue eye. "Let's get up top and get you restrained." The wolf inside of Belle borrowed her throat to growl in disgust at what he just said, but he knew Belle understood the reasoning behind it. He took her hand and together they walked up the stairs and out into the night where the cloudy sky was beginning to thin. Soon the moon would be shining on them and Belle would be turning. Rumple wasn't sure his heart could withstand hearing her screams of pain, the sound of her bones breaking, her tendons snapping, and her muscles being shredded. How was he going to get through this?

Out in the night, Belle held up her hands when she saw Regina stand near the mast. She could smell the magic swirling around her, around Rumple, and around Emma. The wolf in her laughed darkly at the scent. "Such power. Such fear." Belle laughed causing a shiver of panic to run through them all. The wolf enjoyed it. Rumplestiltskin turned to her, his eyes hard as stone with power radiating out from him. This time she was the one who shivered. "Go ahead, tie me up." She taunted placing her hands behind her neck. Before she could say more purple smoke tainted with Regina's scent coiled around her wrists and strong chains tightened on her. "This is going to be fun." The wolf in her had bonded with the part of her that had been Lacey. Belle was lost to it and she knew it. She welcomed it. The scent of Bae's blood made her angry, made her thirst for revenge.

Rumplestiltskin held his hand back signaling Regina to stop. This next chain would have to be from him, his magic would bind her so she wouldn't hurt anyone. His hands cupper her face, "Belle, sweetheart, remember who you are." He pleaded as his magic curled around her ankles and around her neck forming chains that would keep her contained. "You have to remember."

"Oh," The wolf purred, "I do remember." She playfully snapped at him, dangerous canines glinting in the low lights from the candles. The blood on the wind tormented her, made her eager to break free, and ready for the hunt. The wolf warned, "When the moon shines I'm going to be free." Her eyes rolled up to the sky waiting for the liberating moonbeams to rain down on her. "And when I am free to hunt, I'm going to kill that bitch."

"Kill Regina, what do I care?" Rumple shrugged, but Belle shook her head no. "Then who, provided you actually free dearie. I am the dark one after all and I am very powerful." This was the wolf, not his Belle. Come morning she would be returned to his loving arms, but until then he would have to endure this wolf.

"The one who murdered your son," Belle said in her voice. The wolf had receded long enough for her to explain, "I can smell her, I can track her," The wolf took over again. "And when I find her, I'm going to kill her." Inside, the wolf was wounded over the pain Rumplestiltskin was feeling. The wolf could sense him as her mate, but the bloodlust was too strong. She needed to do this. "I'm doing this for you." She strained against the chains, they cut into her neck, her wrists, and her ankles, but she wanted to kiss him. She wanted to feel his lips on her before the pain started. "Don't hate me." Belle whispered pulling back. Once more she looked up and the clouds were moving. The wolf stretched, took control, and laughed wickedly. "And now for my next parlor trick."

Rumple backed up coming to stand next to Snow White. His chest rose and fell as the moon appeared from behind the clouds. "This is going to get messy." It was then that her bones broke and her screams filled the night. He nearly went to her, but Charming pulled him back and he forced himself to stand idly by as his love screamed like she was being murdered. "I can't listen to this." Rumple snarled but then Belle looked at him. Her pain kept his rooted to the spot. Her eyes were amber and then they were blue, finally going back to amber. Then the chains groaned and broke around her neck.

Belle knew what to expect, but the pain blindsided her still. She screamed and tried to fall to her knees. The chains held her firmly. Belle screamed again and this time it morphed into an eerie howl that filled the night. As she shifted the chains around her neck groaned, fighting her body's shift, but in the end it snapped like a twig. Belle and the wolf were finally able to breathe freely. While she could, she looked at them all, "Don't stop me." She warned falling prey to the magic of the shift. Her body burned, contorted, broke, and reshaped itself. Fur broke free from under her skin. The rest of the chains vanished. The wolf was free of the flesh prison. She shook her whole body and howled one more time. Belle hardly spared them a glance as she took off running the length of the deck to the bow of the ship. The shore was beyond and from there she would race off into the jungle where her prey awaited.

Racing across the sand her wolf eyes found a foot path that had recently traveled. Belle stopped, her muzzle down, her nose picking through the scents until she found the one she wanted. _Tamara_. Once again she raced off through the trees, dodging vines, bushes, and traps poorly hidden. The wolf kept the scent of blood in her nose, it guided her, and brought her within striking distance of where the two had made camp for the night. Three heartbeats surrounded a fire, two were asleep and one was keeping watch. The one who kept watch was not the one she wanted to kill. Belle, being ruled by the wolf, crouched down and watched. She waited. She plotted.

Greg was unnerved by this place. It was eerie and it sent shivers racing along his skin. He hated this place. It had magic. Greg reminded himself that they were here for a reason. Henry was the boy the shadow wanted. He didn't know why and he wasn't going to ask. All they needed to do was get Henry to the shadow and then he and Tamara could go home to finish their work. Greg looked to the sleeping Tamara. She was perfect and he loved her.

The night was full of dangers. Henry woke and looked around. The two people who had taken him were talking in low tones. He didn't know how long he had been asleep, but something had brought him out of his dreams and back to the waking world. Henry looked around and caught a flash of glowing amber eyes. Fear would have been his first reaction if he hadn't recognized the eyes. They were wolf eyes. It had to be Ruby. She was here to save him.

Belle looked right at the boy, drawing in his scent. She smelled the faint trace of Rumplestiltskin. The grandson. She recognized the scent. The wolf was forbidden to harm him. It would hurt her love. Instead she turned her attention to Tamara. Bae's blood was still clinging to her skin. That was enough to make her issue a warning growl. The ominous sound echoed through the trees and startled them, but not the boy. Henry signaled to her. She didn't need his help. The wolf stayed crouched and moved in a wide circle around the camp. Her big paws moved silently, swiftly to her attack point. She got into position. The man had turned his back just as Tamara had. This was it. Between the heartbeats. She drew in the scent, waited. Her eyes narrowed on the back of Tamara's neck. Her mouth practically salivated at the thought of using her massive jaws to snap the murderer's neck.

Tamara stood up and looked at Henry. This was Bae's son, the grandson of Rumplestiltskin. The boy was looking at a fixed point. Something had drawn his attention. She turned and tried to see what it was. Her senses were on alert. There was an animal out there. It was watching her. She couldn't see it, but she could feel eyes on her. Tamara drew her gun and aimed it on the jungle scenery. What was out there? Was it a native beast of this cursed island? Or was it something else. Maybe it would be something they could cook while they waited. _Thud!_ Tamara turned, aimed, and fired in the opposite direction after hearing a sound in the night. That was her mistake. She turned her back.

Belle saw Henry toss a pebble to distract Tamara. That was it. That was her move. The wolf coiled her muscles and then she made herself known. Crashing out of the foliage, the wolf didn't stop until her jaws were clamped on flesh, Tamara's flesh. Her sickening blood, the blood of a murderer, flowed over her lupine tongue. Belle wanted to gag, but she forced herself to continue through the screams of the woman trapped in her jaws. The man turned and aimed a gun at her, but she maneuvered so that Tamara was between them. She was daring the man to fire, but he didn't. The wolf and Belle watched on as a shadow moved behind Greg. Its hand shot out and into his back where he screamed. Tamara struggled but Belle clamped her jaws down and heard a sickening crack. When the wolf raised her massive head the shadow was gone, Greg was on the ground, and Henry was huddled at the base of a tree.

Henry huddled, fear and curiosity holding him tightly about the throat. He was watching the giant wolf as it stood over the dead body of Tamara. There was no life left in her body, Henry could see it from where he was. He didn't dare move. He didn't want the wolf to come for him. So, he stayed where he was only able to watch, unable to tear his eyes away. It was like watching a car crash, only I was going to get worse. Then, there was the sound of ripping flesh, of bone crunching, and the sound of swallowing. Henry put his hands over his ears and closed his eyes. Minutes ticked by until he felt he could open his eyes, but it was a mistake. The wolf was watching him again, blood on its muzzle, and a small scrap of flesh hanging from between its teeth. Henry wanted to be sick, but he sensed he wasn't in danger from the wolf. It came to him, settled down in front of him, and with its large head motioned for him to climb on. Henry got to his feet and hopped onto the wolf's back fisting his hands in the thick auburn fur. If it was a choice between staying with Greg and a now dead Tamara and going with a wolf, Henry was going to choose going with the wolf.

The wolf, scolded by Belle, stopped feasting to go to the boy. This child was related to her mate, the Dark One. He was to be protected. She didn't know why, but she had to obey the strong impulse to defend him. With the boy on her strong back, she turned and saw the man was lying face down on the ground, but this Shadow was nowhere to be found. Even with her wolf eyes she couldn't find it. Now, it was best to leave, to get the boy back to his family. Quickly and quietly she ran, she took off from the site of death and ran back to the beach. Trees and vines whipped by, leaves whispered as she flew past them. The boy held tightly to her and managed to stay where he was. She as running too fast for him, but he was strong. Then she felt sand crunching beneath her paws and the ocean breeze rustling her fur. The ship as in jumping distance but the wolf was tired. Carrying the boy had sapped some of her strength. She looked to the sky to see the moon waning. There was red in the horizon and soon the sun would be up. When that happened the wolf would once again be contained within its flesh prison and Belle would be free. Rather than go back to the ship, the wolf walked down the line of the beach over to an out cropping of large boulders that would shield them, she stretched out and rested her head on her crossed paws. Henry didn't move as he was already back asleep.

**MORNING:**

The sun had risen hours ago while the passengers on the Jolly Roger paced and fidgeted, and then argued until there was nothing else to do. Rumplestiltskin ignored them all as he stood in the very spot where the wolf form of Belle had jumped to the shore the night before and ran off into the jungle. The howl had shaken the night and then silence descended. He was trying to keep his mind from jumping to all manner of conclusions. He was trying to hope that Belle hadn't been caught by the Lost Boys and killed. "Oh, Belle, where are you?" Finally he turned from the sight of the shore. He couldn't keep the thoughts at bay. Rumple's plan was to go below decks and find a drink. He needed the burning alcohol to dull his raging worry. Just as he walked by the railing a small boys hand shot over the edge.

Back on the shore Henry woke with his head resting in lap. The wolf was gone and a woman was in its place. He had thought it had been Ruby, but Henry looked into the face of Belle; Rumpletiltskin's girlfriend. "Belle?" Henry made her name a question as he reached out and shook her shoulder. She groaned and then opened her eyes. They were blue and not the glowing scary amber they had been. If she was here then his family had to be here as well. "Are my family…?"

"They're one the pirate ship." Belle answered. She stretched feeling her joints pop and crack. Then a realization had hit her. There was this vague sense that she had done something terrible last night, something unspeakable in front of a young boy. Belle pushed that aside. She had to get Henry back to a ship and face everyone on the ship. "Can you swim?"

"Sure can." Henry answered. He wasn't going to mention what happened last night when the wolf had come to save him. Belle stood and offered him her hand. He took it and together they walked to the water. The day was just starting to warm with the sun, Henry just hoped the water would be warm.

Belle, still holding Henry's hand, walked into the water until they had no choice but to start swimming. The water was warm, and soaked through her clothes. She tried not to gag at the slight smell of dead fish. Her one goal was to reach the ship. It was right there, anchored as close as it could get. A wave crashed over her head, over Henry, but she held tight to his hand. She wasn't going to lose him now, not after whatever she had to do last night to get him back.

Henry did his best to keep his head above water. He had only ever had swimming lessons in the local pool in Storybrooke. This was deeper water than he was used to. At least he wasn't doing this by himself. Henry gulped down air and caught sight of Hook's ship. It was close. "There it is!" He shouted over the sound of the water filling his ears. Her hand left his, but her arm wrapped around his chest and under his arms.

"It's ok," Belle held Henry close as the made it closer and closer to the Jolly Roger. She swam around the side of the ship where she found a wide wooden ladder built into the hull. "Ok," Belle got Henry to put his hands to the wooden rungs, "Up you get." She held him about the waist as he started to climb. Belle waited until he was half way up before she started her climb. Her eyes watched as he was hauled over the edge and her ears could hear the happy voices of his family embracing him, asking if he was ok, and she could imagine him being hugged to with an inch of his life.

Rumple pulled Henry over the side catching glimpse of Belle as she too started to climb the wooden rungs on the side of the hull. She was ok. He crouched down and looked his grandson over wile asking, "Are you ok?" Henry nodded and moved over to Emma. Rumple didn't spare them a second glance. Instead, he went back to the railing just in time to take Belle's hand and pull her back on board. Rumple pulled her into his arms and hugged her so tightly. "You scared me," He scolded gently.

Belle pulled back and cupped his face. It was that moment her stomach chose to revolt. She went to her knees and felt bile rise in her throat. Her stomach pitched and twisted and vomit forced its way up her throat and out of her mouth. Belle tasted blood, felt chucks scrape the side of her throat, and gagged on bile. What had she done last night? Another violent heaved stabbed her stomach forcing the contents from her. She could barely get a deep breath before she was retching again. Belle wrapped her arms around her abdomen, silent tears falling, as she fought to control herself. She felt empty. She felt tired. She felt weak. Most of all, she was drawing a blank on what happened last night but she could guess what the wolf had done.

Regina came to Henry. He looked up at her with happiness in his eyes. Her son was seeing her as she used to appear in the Enchanted Forest when she was the Evil Queen, a persona she was trying very hard to put behind her. That didn't matter to him. Henry wrapped his arms around her waist and held her tightly. His young body started to shake and Regina only held him tighter. Regina felt tears springing to her eyes, "Oh, Henry." She ran her right hand down the back of his head, but her eyes darted to Belle who was expelling the contents of her stomach. "Henry what happened last night?"

Henry pulled back from his mom and answered, "A wolf came. I thought it as Ruby." He said. "But it killed Tamara and ate her." Henry could still hear the crunching of bones and the ripping of flesh. "She didn't hurt me. She saved me." Henry quickly defended knowing that his mother often jumped to the wrong conclusion. "She saved me." He repeated forcefully. "Belle saved my life."

"And she also put you in danger." Regina stated sharply. Her anger wasn't from the Evil Queen, it was the anger of a mother who had had her on taken from her by a pair of psychopaths and then rescued by a newborn werewolf who wasn't in control. This was fear masked as anger.

Belle was finally able to breathe, finally able to regain control over her body, and stand. She looked down at the flesh, bits of bone, and muscle and she knew what she had done. She had killed Tamara like the wolf threatened. And she had eaten her. Belle knew she should feel terrible, should feel crushed that she had killed, but she didn't. Tamara was the woman who murdered Bae. She had taken the only other person Rumplestiltskin had loved. She steeled her nerve looking to her love. His eyes were a mix of emotion, not all bad and not all good. "I had to." Belle said.

Rumple could see Belle demanding that he understand why she had done what she had, but there was the human part, the part she had awoken in him shudder in revulsion in what she had done. It was the Dark One who was thrilled. Belle, the wolf in her, had taken a life. Granted, he had wanted to be the one to rip Tamara's throat out, but he was happy with the end result. But, the human could not go to her. His sweet Belle was now tainted by blood and murder. It was going to change her. "Belle…" She had accepted his evil deeds, now it was his turn. He held out his hand to her and now accepted what she had done.

Belle took his hand and stepped away from the chunks of Tamara painting the deck of Hook's ship. "I know I should feel bad for killing her, but I don't." She said. "I don't feel bad." Someone was at her back. Belle turned in time to see Regina reach her hand out towards her neck. Magic was swirling around Regina's hand, glowing red. The evil queen's hand shot out and the red glowing mass of magic touched the base of Belle's throat. It burned against her skin, chocking her. She could feel metal growing from the red stone to encompass her neck and so it could lock in place. Belle could hardly breathe as the metal grew and locked around her neck. She fell to her knees and glared at Regina. This act was not motivated out of spite, it was motivated from fear. Fear of her and the wolf she carried inside; the wolf who would appear at the full moon.


	3. Chapter 3

Summary**:** Belle will not remain in Storybrooke. She looks for ways back to Rumple's side.

Disclaimer: I own nothing of Once Upon A Time.

Rating: T

Pairing: Belle and Rumplestiltskin

**CROSSING THE WORLDS:**

**JOLLY ROGER:**

Everyone stood aside as Rumplestiltskin and the Evil Queen lobbed magic at each other. Shouts and protests could barely be heard above the impacts and sounds of thunder that split the day. It was then that an ear splitting howl made everyone freeze. Belle breathed in and out harshly. The howl had shocked her, but it had gotten Rumple and Regina to stop trying to kill each other. "ENOUGH!" They all turned to her, varying looks of shock and surprise racing through them. She wasn't shocked. She wasn't surprised. She was angry. It had to be because of Wolf's Time, but that didn't stop her from feeling rage or the need to tear into someone. Rumple turned to look at her. "Can you two possibly stop acting like children for two seconds?" Belle snapped, her hand going to the collar and giving it a sharp tug. The metal wouldn't give. She was cursed, but this curse; the collar, she had earned.

"Belle…" Rumple went to her, put his hands on her should, but she shook him off. "She cursed you, put a collar on your neck like you were…"

"A what?" Belle snapped. "A dog? A killer wolf?" She held up her hands warding him off. "I nearly killed your grandson, but the only thing stopping me was the slight trace of your scent marking him as your family." Belle pulled at the collar. "I earned this collar."

"Regina had no right to do that to you." Rumple cast a murderous glare to the Evil Queen, the monster he had created. For a second he regretted what he had done to her. For a second he wanted to kill her.

"She had every right, her son was in danger." Belle raged. "But you…" She paced back and forth, "You left me behind!" Belle hadn't meant to scream. "I did all this because of you, because you thought it was better to walk away from me." Her heart stopped when she saw the profound look of pain cross his face, darken his eyes. Still, her rage made her dig the knife a little deeper, "All I did, my love, was because of you."

This time, it wasn't his sadness that enveloped him, it was anger, "Then why, if you are so angry with me, did you come here?" Rumplestiltskin bit out each word. The ship, the others watching them; it didn't matter. All he could see was Belle, all he would feel was her anger. Belle was the one to have a flash of hurt flit through her eyes.

"Yes," Belle conceded, "I may be angry with you, and hurt, and feeling a little useless, but that doesn't mean I'm going to stand idly by while you sail away without telling me you'd come home." That was what bothered Belle the most. Rumple hadn't told her that he was going to come back to her. "You didn't say that you were coming home." Her voice broken, the anger fleeing her body on a breath of wind. "You keep letting me go…"

Not caring that the others were watching them, Rumple came to Belle, and slowly reached out cupping her face. This time she didn't shove him away; she only shuddered. Tears filled her eyes as she fell against him. "I didn't want you to hold too tightly to hope." Rumple whispered. "I let you go because it's not fair to make you wait for me." Gently he kissed her forehead and then pulled her into his arms. He let her go time and time again to try and give her a better life, even though it crushed his heart and killed his soul. Belle was his true love, the only woman to see the best in him, and he had driven her to take the bite of a werewolf. When would he stop corrupting people?

Belle wrapped her arms around him, and in one last burst of energy she beat her fists on his back while saying, "Stop walking away from me." One more hit and she was exhausted. The raging emotional storm brewing inside of her had taken its toll on her. Looking him in the eyes, his magical eerie amber eyes, "I fight to be your side, the least you could do is fight to stay by mine after everything we have been through." Belle shoved away from him and made her way down to the magically redecorated hold where Regina had created staterooms. She opened the door and then slammed it.

Up on deck Rumplestiltskin sighed. Dating a normal woman was hard enough, now he had to date a werewolf, who once a month wanted to rend him limb from limb because of the full moon. Things were infinitely simpler when he and Belle lived at the Dark Castle where no one could touch them, where at times, it seemed they were the only two people in the world. "How am I going to get out of this one?" He wondered to himself.

"Perhaps you should try apologizing." Charming said being the only one who was able to shake free of the shock of watching the Dark One being yelled at by the woman he loved. He looked back to his wife, Snow, who had Henry standing in front of her. She nodded to him. Whether they all like it or not, they were family.

"She's angry at me right now." Rumple said glancing at Prince Charming. "She will more than likely bite me than let me apologize." He said closing his eyes resisting the urge to sigh again. "And besides, how is apologizing going to get me back into her good graces? At this point it would be more like I'm begging."

Charming clapped Rumple on the back, "Go apologize before she lets her anger boil and she rages at you again."

"How is this the best advice you have?" Rumple asked sarcastically. He hated when Belle was angry with him and he had no way of knowing how to fix things between them. They we in love and there wasn't a guide book he could read.

"Because I'm the one who is still married after 28 years." Charming pointed out with a smile that made Rumplestiltskin groan. "And because you know that I'm right." He clapped Rumple on the shoulder sending the Dark One off to make nice with the woman that loved him.

Snow came over to her husband's side and said, "It's amazing they've lasted this long." She wasn't trying to be cruel or unkind. Snow didn't understand how evil ever loved. Rumplestiltskin, for better or worse, was evil. He was the Dark One.

"Me too, but," David sighed, "He really loves her."

Down in the room created for her and Rumplestiltskin, Belle curled up in the center of the large bed hugging a pillow. She was trying so hard to get a handle on her raging emotions. The fight she had stirred up between her and Rumple wasn't the way she had wanted them to talk about things. But, now, she was a wolf, and she was an emotional wreck during Wolf's Time. What new horrors would she commit tonight when the moon rose in the sky? Who would she kill tonight? Ruby had been right. She shouldn't have done this. No true love's kiss would ever be enough to expel the curse of the werewolf.

Rumple stood on the other side of the door trying to get up the nerve to open the door. He wasn't sure if Belle would start yelling at him again or if she would settle for throwing things at him. Tentatively he knocked and then opened the door to see her curled up in the middle of the bed hugging one of the pillows to her chest. "Belle…" He stepped inside, closing the door behind him. She glanced at him, but said nothing. Her silence was tearing his heart to shreds. After all this time he was still making all the wrong choices when it came to his life with Belle. Coming to the bed, he sat down, and then as he had before, Rumple created a single red rose. "I'm sorry…"

Belle smiled at the rose Rumple offered her. She sat up, "Rumple, I…" Sighing, Belle crossed her legs and placed the pillow in her lap. "I shouldn't have called you a child, even though you were acting like one." She smirked at him. Rumple nodded still offering her the rose. Belle took it from him, much as she had the first time, she brought it to her nose to inhale the scent. Instantly she was back at that day when they were talking about love. "I'm still hurt you left me behind."

"I know," Rumple responded. "I seem to always be making the wrong choice when I want to protect you." He rose from the edge of the bed and paced back and forth. "Belle, my first instinct is to run to protect you. Sweetheart you could have a long happy life with a normal man, a good man, but you…." He motioned to himself. "You love me and I guess, after all this time, I still don't understand why."

"I love you because…" Belle stopped. Why did she fall in love with him? She knew it was a number of small things, small gestures he had done for her. "Does it matter why I love you? All I know is that I do and you told me that we were going to have a future, a family." She moved off the bed to go to him. "I suffered without to the point my heart was in tatters" She stood before him placing her hands on his chest. "Love doesn't need a reason. All I know is I can't live, or breathe, or sleep without you." She leaned into him, resting her head on his shoulder, "And I can't survive this werewolf curse alone."

"I could never survive without you either," Rumple admitted. Belle was truly the one woman he knew he would never survive without. When she didn't know him, he had fallen back into darkness so quickly. He had wanted to murder Hook. "How do we get through this?" Belle was a werewolf and he was the Dark One.

"Like we get through everything else," Belle answered. "With love and patience and determination." The emotional storm seemed to abate for the now, at least until the last full moon rose tonight. Then, after that, she would, hopefully, be more level headed, more like her old self. "One more full moon to get through." Belle touched the collar and feared what would happen tonight.

"Don't worry about tonight," Rumple kissed the top of Belle's head. "I'll be with you every step of the way." He wasn't going to run from her; he had been running all his life. Belle had been right. Rumple had run. He was still running to some degree. Belle is the love of his life, the only woman to make him feel comfortable in his own skin, to make him feel like a man. Now was his turn to make her feel comfortable in her new role as werewolf.

MAIN DECK:

Up on the main deck Belle immerged blinking rapidly at the blinding light of the sun. She had been in the cargo hold too long. Her eyes adjusted to see Snow watching her, but before she could go to her, Henry stood before her. Belle sank down so she was face to face with him. "I'm sorry Henry." She apologized. "Can you forgive me?"

"You saved my life," Henry said. He knew that no matter what, he would dream of what the wolf had done to Tamara. Leaning in, Henry hugged Belle, relieved to be back with his family. Over Belle's shoulder he looked at is grandfather in all of his dark magical glory staring straight at him. Rumplestiltskin gave him a slight nod. Henry hugged her tighter and then pulled back. She had tears in her eyes.

"I probably scarred you for life," Belle said casting her eyes to Emma, using them to ask for her forgiveness as well. Emma nodded and then turned away to talk with Hook. Suddenly the collar wasn't too terribly heavy around her neck.

"It's ok." Henry patted Belle's back. He hadn't been that scared, not for the reason's Belle was apologizing for at least.

"Thank you, Henry," Belle said standing up. This time, she went to Snow. The woman before her knew about werewolves. She was friends with Ruby. "I…" Belle started out, but Snow shook her head, instead wrapping her arms around her and hugging her. She breathed out the air she hadn't realized she had been holding.

"It's ok…" Snow soothed. "You're new to this and you're doing an amazing job."

"I just…" Belle shook her head. "I don't know what I'm doing." She confessed.

"You'll figure it out." Snow stated confidently. "Besides, you have the most powerful man at your side, and I know he'll help you any way that he can."

Belle looked over her shoulder at Rumple and smiled gently, "Yes, I do." She answered and then repeated, "I don't know what to do. When I was in my father's castle and Rumplestiltskin came, I knew what to do then. I went with him willingly. But this," Belle motioned to her body. "I can't believe the lengths I've gone to for love. I begged Ruby to bite me, to make me a werewolf. I came here, knowing I could be a danger, to save Henry. I did all that for love."

Snow smiled knowingly. "I know that feeling." She answered. "You would not believe what I did for love." Snow chuckled gaining a suddenly attentive audience. "I once stormed King George's castle with only seven dwarves and some fairies. I drank a potion to forget my love because it was too painful being apart from him. And, one time, I even went so far as to tie him to an ancient tree just so he wouldn't stop me, but in the end he took an arrow in the chest to prove how far he would go for me." Snow could clearly recall every single even she had mentioned. "Love makes us capable of things we never would have dreamed of."

Rumple watched on trying not to smile and shake his head as he watched his Belle with the would-be Queen Snow. Though, that was still in her future. When, or if, they returned to their land, snow would be the Queen. Rumple could see the same fate for Belle had she not been taken away by him. Though, had he not taken her, he wouldn't have known the sweet/painful sensation of her love. That was worth more to him than all the gold he could create. Belle glanced at him with a smile and this time he smiled in return. She was the light of his life.

"Your wife and mine," Charming started to say noticing that Rumple was smiling at the two women and didn't correct him to say Belle wasn't his wife. It was no use though; the Prince knew that the Dark One and the Beauty would be married eventually. Love bound people together. "They would make interesting friends." He watched on while Snow chatted with Belle more, further easing the other woman's fears about the moon rising. It had been a shock to see Belle turn, but she hadn't hurt any other them. Worried them, yes. But she hadn't hurt them. And she had done what she had said; she had saved Henry's life.

"Belle and Snow have a knack for making friends," Rumple muttered.

"They only ever see the best in people," Charming observed smiling at his wife when she looked back at him to signal that she and Belle were going to be fine. He wasn't worried about Snow. Her best friend was Ruby; a werewolf born. David still couldn't understand Belle's choice to take the bite, to become what others feared. Yes, she had said it was for love, and to save Rumpelstiltskin's grandson, but there had to be something else.

"They do, dearie, they really do." Rumple agreed watching his future wife breathing easier and easier as the seconds ticked by. The words 'Thank You' were dancing on the tip of Rumple's tongue. They were trying to pass through his lips, but he was refusing them exit of his mouth. He was two seconds away from biting his tongue when the words slipped out upon him taking a breath. "Thank you," It was too late to call them back. The Prince turned to him with a curious look on his face. "Oh you heard me." Rumple grumbled. "Thank you for helping with Belle back in Storybrooke."

"Everyone deserves a happy ending." Charming said leaving the Dark One's side to go to his daughter and grandson standing at the bow of the ship talking softly with Regina. David had to bite his tongue as all manner of nasty insults filled is head. So, instead, he addressed his grandson, "Hey, Henry," David crouched down to be at eye level with the young boy, "You doing ok?"

"Yeah," Henry nodded into sure what he was to say at this point. Everyone kept asking him if he was ok. It was starting to irritate him, but he couldn't say anything. He had spent the night in the care of a werewolf he had thought was Ruby, but had really turned out to be Belle, his grandfather's girlfriend. "I kinda want to sleep, but at the same time…." If he went to sleep he didn't want to end up in the fiery room with no doors. Tiredly he reached for Emma and wrapped his arms around her pillowing his head on her stomach.

Emma gently held Henry to her, "It's ok kid," She moved her right hand up and down his back. "You do what you want ok? Sleep. Eat. Walk around, whatever." Emma was trying not to show her fear in front of Henry, but the moment she realized he had been taken, the bottom had dropped out of her stomach and the world had stopped. Now that Henry was back, thanks to Belle, she wasn't letting him out of her sight, or right now, out of her arms.

"Emma?" Henry pulled back to look at his mom, "Are you mad at Belle?" Then he looked at Regina knowing what her answer would be. She had used magic to give Belle a collar that would slowly choke her in wolf form when she started to lose sight of who she was.

"No," Emma answered brushing back his hair, "Why would I be mad at her?" She had been alarmed at the fact Belle turned into a werewolf, slightly freaked out when Belle admitted that she would have killed Henry had it not been the slight trace of Gold's scent around her son, but Emma had to look at the good. Belle had brought Henry back, had saved him. "She brought you back to us, your family. I'm not mad at her." Emma didn't know what she felt about Belle at the moment.


End file.
